


Пара слов о самом важном

by Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по миру Реборна. Самые разные пейринги и жанры. Будет пополняться. Основные категории - в названиях глав. Одна глава = один драбблик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Гокудера/Цуна, романс, PG-13

"Саке и несколько шагов"

Три часа ночи, а у Десятого все еще горит свет. Гокудера смотрит на золотую полоску, пробивающуюся из-под двери, и кусает губы. Зайти хочется нестерпимо. Или хотя бы треснуться затылком об стену со всей дури, чтобы мозги встали на место. Но не поможет ведь. После вчерашнего – точно не поможет. Чертов кретин Ямамото! Хлопал по плечу, подкладывал суши, болтал о какой-то ерунде, как обычно делал вид, что ничего не замечает, а сам все подливал и подливал.

Гокудера ненавидит саке. Теплое, сладковатое, оно льется в горло обманчиво мягко, отзывается теплом в желудке и слабостью в мышцах, а потом пол уплывает из-под ног, голову ведет, и как будто распахиваются невидимые двери, и ты оказываешься в другом мире. От него не нужно отгораживаться и спасаться, его хочется любить. Орать гимн Намимори вместе с Ямамото, лезть прямо в одежде и ботинках в парковый фонтан, а потом, не разбирая дороги, нестись от полицейских, проламываясь сквозь кусты и перескакивая через бордюры, захлебываться смехом и задыхаться от нежности, целуя мягкие, легко поддающиеся губы Десятого.

Придурок. Кретин. Урод. Как он мог? Правая рука, мать твою! Ужрался до белых слонов и потерял последние мозги. Гокудера стискивает кулаки и вжимается лопатками в стену. Надо зайти. Объяснить. Сказать, что во всем виновато дурацкое саке, и он больше никогда в жизни не возьмет в рот ни капли. Десятый простит. Наверное. Скажет: "Забудь, Гокудера-кун. Все в порядке". Так будет правильно. Гокудера знает, что забыть не получится, но это только его проблемы, и он давно привык решать их сам. И если бы не саке, Десятый никогда не узнал бы…

– Гокудера? – Дверь распахивается неслышно, и Десятый замирает на пороге, щурится, вглядываясь в темноту коридора. – Это же ты?

– Десятый! Я... – Слова как-то разом заканчиваются, и Гокудера просто молча идет вперед. Каждый шаг – словно по краю пропасти: оступишься – и сдохнешь на острых камнях. Нельзя останавливаться. Нельзя смотреть вниз. Поэтому Гокудера смотрит только в теплые, широко распахнутые глаза Десятого. Тот неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, вздыхает и вдруг протягивает руку. Гокудера перехватывает ее, сжимает крепко и отчаянно, а Десятый тянет его к себе аккуратно и медленно, будто тоже боится сорваться.

Когда губ касаются чуткие, осторожные пальцы, Гокудера вздрагивает всем телом. Спрашивает потрясенным шепотом:

– Десятый! Что вы... – И благословляет Ямамото вместе с его саке, когда слышит тихое:

– Не хочу забывать.  



	2. Гокудера/Цуна, драма, юст, PG-13

"Ангел для неудачника"

Драббл написан по заявке Kariz_Za, на ключ: "ангел для неудачника"

Голос священника то возносится к темным высоким сводам, властный и сильный, то вдруг будто падает вниз, стихая до шепота. Цуна слышит знакомые слова, но сосредоточиться на них так же сложно, как на тонких, подрагивающих пальцах Кеко в ладони, потому что сейчас ни то, ни другое почти ничего не значит.

Кеко смотрит под ноги - ей жмут новые туфли, а платье с жестким корсетом и пышной юбкой делает из нее незнакомку. Чужая страна, чужая религия - Цуна знает, что Кеко нет до них никакого дела, так же, как до этого венчания, которое по чужим законам связывает их до конца жизни. Формальность, дань традициям и возможность войти в Семью мужа - ничего больше. Кеко хочет другого - обычную японскую свадьбу в тесном кругу самых близких людей, и Цуна обещал ее через несколько месяцев - раньше в Намимори не вырваться - слишком много дел, которые не отменишь, да и Гокудера не отпустит, пока не убедится, что покидать Италию сейчас безопасно.

В соборе пахнет лилиями. Сладость с привкусом горечи - очень подходящее ощущение для сегодняшнего дня. Цуна поднимает голову и скользит рассеянным взглядом по витражам, в которых солнце разбивается на разноцветные осколки. Зеленые - деревья и листва. Синие - выдуманное библейское небо. Желтые - нимбы вокруг голов святых. Белые - длинные одежды ангелов. Цуна помнит: среди них есть те, кого называют хранителями. Они невидимо стоят за плечами и идут с тобой по жизни до самого конца.

Священник задает вопросы, ответы на которые Цуна знает с ранней юности. Кеко тоже их знает. Ее спокойный голос звучит уверенно, будто эхо его собственного. Они слишком давно и слишком хорошо знают друг друга, чтобы в чем-то сомневаться.

Кеко поворачивает голову, поднимает тонкую вуаль и смотрит ласково. На янтарной радужке подрагивают золотистые отсветы. Цуна улыбается в ответ на ее улыбку и надевает на палец тонкое золотое кольцо. Мечты у неудачников обычно исполняются слишком поздно. Но сердце все равно бьется быстрее обычного, а кровь на несколько мгновений приливает к щекам, как раньше, когда Цуна осторожно касается губами теплых губ жены.

Клятвы произнесены, но слова все еще отдаются в ушах, будто заблудились под темными сводами, так и не найдя правильного адресата. Цуна отстраняется и медленно оборачивается. У его личного ангела нет светлых, незапятнанных одежд, и белые крылья ему бы не подошли. У него порывистые движения, колючий взгляд и слишком много крови на руках, чтобы казаться непорочным. Но Цуне не нужны другие.

\- Спасибо, Гокудера-кун, - улыбается Кеко, забирает у него из рук роскошный букет белых лилий и слишком поспешно отворачивается к подошедшей Хару.

\- Поздравляю, Десятый.

\- Пока смерть не разлучит нас, Хаято? - тихо спрашивает Цуна, и горло пережимает болезненным спазмом, а сердце теперь колотится так, что становится страшно. По проходу приближаются гости, и есть всего пара секунд, но Гокудера успевает. Волосы касаются скулы, а пальцы сжимаются вокруг запястья крепко и уверенно.

\- Всегда, - говорит Гокудера. - Клянусь.

И Цуна выдыхает.

Теперь все действительно правильно.


	3. Cквало/Ямамото, юст, преслэш, PG-13

для Зименка  
е, т, р, х, н  
S80, приключения

\- Если эта тварь не найдется сегодня, я заставлю Верде оживить безмозглого идиота и выпотрошу его снова! - Тыльной стороной здоровой руки Сквало вытирает пот и только морщится, когда на висок садится очередной москит. Рассвет в этих непроходимых джунглях жарче, чем июльский полдень в Италии, они оба взмокли и вымотались так, что даже мечи кажутся неподъемными, но Сквало настырно ломится вперед, прорубаясь через лианы и сочные неопознанные стебли. Хитроумный Верде выжал из осведомителя все, что мог, но так и не узнал, где именно в этой дикой глуши скрывается чудовище, о котором туземцы уже несколько веков слагают легенды; Верде нужен материал для очередных опытов, Сквало нужна схватка с монстром, а у Ямамото есть свои причины, поэтому он мягко и бесшумно идет следом. Ночи здесь тоже жаркие, и виноват в этом совсем не климат, Ямамото смотрит на спутавшиеся волосы Сквало, облизывает пересохшие губы, на которых все еще явственно ощущается солоноватый привкус, и улыбается - ему пока совсем не хочется возвращаться.


	4. Хибари/Гокудера, PG-13

Вьягодка, яркий свет, PG-13, для Веточки  
\- Раздражает.   
\- Так и задумано, - скалится Гокудера, натягивая тетиву. Любимое пламя хлещет во все стороны, заливает зал ярким алым светом, будто кровью. С кисточек на ушах взъерошенной Ури срываются алые брызги.   
Хибари, щурясь, стоит напротив. Он любит кровь, но не выносит лишних спецэффектов. Еще его бесят бессмысленные побрякушки. Поэтому сегодня цепей на шее Гокудеры так много, что они отзываются звоном на каждое движение, бликует серебро широких, тугих браслетов, кожа под ними нагревается и зудит - успел отвыкнуть. Давно не виделись.  
\- Слишком ярко.   
\- А ты выключи.  
Гокудера тоже напряженно щурится, готовый выстрелить. Мышцы сводит от напряжения, но нельзя ни моргнуть, ни расслабиться. Хибари хватит доли секунды, чтобы атаковать, пропустишь момент, и хрен потом выправишь положение.   
Проигравший - платит.   
Неважно, какая земля под ногами - японская или сицилийская - и сколько времени прошло с последней встречи. Они оба чтят традиции. Хотя Гокудере все чаще хочется послать их к черту и нарваться на что-нибудь покруче очередной зубодробительной драки. Вывернуть руль и ударить по тормозам по дороге из аэропорта, врезать по морде вместо приветствия или хотя бы разбить зеркало. Им обоим хватит любой мелочи, чтобы сорваться.   
Слезятся глаза и потеют ладони, вокруг вскинутых тонфа вспыхивает фиолетовое пламя, и Гокудера забывает обо всем. Потом ему будет все равно. Соленые, жадные губы, горящие следы на шее, разорванные цепи и ошметки вместо очередной безупречной рубашки Хибари, тяжесть знакомого тела и жар кожи под ладонями - слишком хорошо, чтобы чувствовать себя проигравшим. Но пока у них только одно желание и одна жажда. Они оба идут побеждать.


	5. Сквало/Гокудера, PG-13

Сквало/Гокудера, чужой ребёнок, для Himery

 

Сквало распахнул дверь и замер на пороге. Гокудера, блуждающий по комнате, поднял голову, прошипел:  
\- Не ори, Мадонной тебя прошу! Сейчас опять начнется.   
Сквало не успел сделать ничего. Кулек в руках у Гокудеры как-то нехорошо чавкнул и разразился жутким надрывным ором. Сквало одобрительно присвистнул. Глотка у малявки была что надо. Гокудера выругался, прижал кулек к груди и нервно затрясся вместе с ним. Бледный, взъерошенный, с покрасневшими глазами, в измятой рубашке и перекошенном галстуке он был сейчас похож на заебанного студента или на молодого психованного папашу с бодуна, но уж никак не на Гокудеру Хаято. Сквало стащил китель и, молча закатав рукава, шагнул ближе.   
\- Дай сюда. Няньки где? Разбежались?   
\- Последняя в реанимации. Два часа назад увезли. - Гокудера покосился с сомнением и надеждой, и Сквало, вздохнув, протянул руки ладонями вверх.  
\- Давай уже. Диагноз даже спрашивать не буду.  
\- Не спрашивай. Достало, сил нет. Пока она вырастет, Бьянки перетравит пол-Сицилии.   
\- А ты ебнешься от недосыпа. Завязывай, ты этой горластой дядька, а не отец. Не будешь лезть, сестрица твоя сама разберется.   
Сквало встряхнул затихший кулек. Оттуда на него таращилось уродливое, ярко-розовое, лысое, большеротое чудовище, уже месяц доводившее Гокудеру до нервных конвульсий, а Сквало до торопливой дрочки между делом.   
Гокудера тоже таращился. Как на гребаное чудо.   
\- Дождь. Не тупи, - Сквало дернул плечом. - Найдите ей няньку с дождем.  
\- Уже нашел, - Гокудера нервно улыбнулся и вдруг ткнулся лбом в плечо, отстранился тут же - будто и не было секундной слабости, не поднимая глаз, поправил галстук. - В шесть смотрины, и ноги моей тут больше не будет, честно.  
\- Ага. И завтра вернешься.   
Гокудера на удивление даже огрызаться и спорить не стал. Просто потряс головой и тихо сказал:  
\- Спасибо. Ямамото нет в городе, ну ты знаешь. Больше Бьянки никого не подпустит, да и я...  
\- Хорош трепаться, дуй спать, с ног валишься. Я бы на месте Савады уже уволил тебя нахрен. - Сквало уложил малявку на кружева и перины, одним пальцем качнул кроватку и усмехнулся, глядя, как закрываются круглые, зеленые, как море не глубине, глаза. Обернулся, окинул взглядом вырубившегося на соседнем диване Гокудеру и кивнул. До шести какая-то пара часов. Ерунда. Можно и нянькой. Зато на ночь у Сквало были грандиозные планы. 


End file.
